Las Nineras
by DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar
Summary: The Doctor and Rose discover something in the TARDIS but will it change their relationship? Crappie summary please R&R! Much love! Xxx
1. Time Bomb

**Hey dudes guess whos back! yes its me Shayanne and I'm ready to roll. hope you like this one. please R&R please tell me what you think. i haven't got a clear picture as to where i want this to go so, yeah, a little advise from you experts would be really nice**

Sitting on the bed in her medium-sized bedroom, Rose absently twirled her blond hair around a nail-bitten finger. Rose was daydreaming – again, and much like the last time it was about her and the doctor and about what she wanted their relationship to be like. Rose felt herself getting upset as she reminded herself that there would never be a relationship between them, other than friendship. First of all, there was the fact that she was a human and he was alien, but she wasn't phased by that fact, he was. Secondly there was the issue of the age difference, which, to be put frankly, was HUGE. 881 years was quite a long time in her book, but she had quickly gotten used to it. The first two things, she had gotten over quite quickly. The reason she knew there would be no other relations between them was because the doctor never let her in, he was so closed that you could hardly ever tell what he's thinking. He was so spontaneous and mysterious that you never could tell where you were going. The doctor had always said that he was an open book, available for reading anytime but Rose had learned from previous experience, when the doctor had, had a crush, then lost someone (Madam De Pompadour for instance) he would close up so fast you'd snap your fingers on the apparently open book. He was an open book all right but in a language she couldn't understand or read. She giggled lightly at the Knife Edge reference and gazed out of her pretend window; the TARDIS had created for her. The TARDIS was showing her a beautiful cloudless day back on Earth and just for a moment, she felt as if she could float right out of the window to the Powell estate, to her mum, just for a girlie chat. She vaguely entertained the notion that the TARDIS was trying to get her in a better mood by showing her a sunny day back on Earth but it wasn't really working. Nevertheless she mentally thanked the TARDIS for her thoughtfulness (if you could use that word) and got up to go exploring parts of the TARDIS she hadn't seen yet. She walked over to the door, reaching for the doorknob when she heard a familiar voice softly singing/calling her name. Smiling to herself at the prospect of not being eaten alive by a werewolf the doctor probably smuggled into the TARDIS, she quickly turned the doorknob and opened the door in her haste, waking straight into the doctor and nearly knocking him out – then tripping herself up.

"Whoa, slow down, there Rose. You almost sent me flying." Said the doctor, grabbing onto her arm to stop her from falling. Rose felt like her arm was on fire, she looked up, catching the doctor's eye and felt that familiar warmth spreading inside her. _Oh what that man does to me_ she thought as she pulled herself up, but the doctor didn't let go of her arm. He clung to it like a life line. She decided to break the silence before it got a little more awkward between them.

"Why – what are you doing outside my room?" Questioned a flustered Rose.

"Oh, I was coming to get you, I've been calling you for the last 245 minutes, Rose" his brow furrowed in fake annoyance, his hand still latched onto Rose's arm. He slid his hand down to meet her hand and held it tight, simultaneously starting to walk, dragging her along. "I wanted to show you something, or rather take you somewhere nice." He said practically skipping towards the consol room. What followed was a silent stretch. He waited. When Rose hadn't said anything, however, he stopped and turned his head to grin at her but wiping it off when he saw the look on her face. "What?"

"You know what, mister. Every time you tell me you want to take me somewhere nice or 'show me something wonderful'" she said forming quotation marks with her fingers. "we always end up running for our lives." She finished, a stern look carved into her beautiful features.

"That's not true!" the doctor defended "I've taken you to plenty of lovely places. Like… oh the blooming planet of Arum, remember?" his face broke into a cheery smile as he remembered all of the magnificent plants - but then there was something that ruined the day, he couldn't quite remember…

"Yeah, you mean when I was almost eaten alive by a bloody man-eating plant?"

Ah yes that was It, the doctor mused.

"OK ooh the blazing planet of beams. That was lovely wasn't it?" remembering the beautiful streaks of sunlight settling on Rose's face, but then…

"No, I got severe sunburn, remember?"

He almost smiled then – almost.

"Oh yeah, OK how about when I took you to meet Queen Victoria, you liked that, didn't you?" said the doctor, regretting opening his mouth instantly when he saw the incredulous look on Rose's face.

"Are you serious, first of all you didn't intentionally take me to go see Queen Victoria, we bumped into her and her merry band when you landed in the wrong place and time. And secondly, if you're talking about the time we all nearly got eaten by a vicious werewolf then you really are crazy. You think I enjoyed nearly being ripped apart?" Rose said, rolling her eyes. He could be so _weird_ sometimes, he enjoyed that? The only part she enjoyed was mocking the Queen behind her back. Apparently she was _**not amused**_.

The doctor looked a little sheepish. Trying to impress Rose was hard; he really liked that trip to Scotland. Even though he, too almost got ripped to shreds, the experience was still fantastic.

"OK, OK maybe I haven't taken you to the best places, but I promise you, you are gonna love where I am taking you today.'

Rose still looked sceptical.

"Oh come on, Rose, cheer up, I promise, you'll love it. Ok if something bad happens I'll let you do whatever you want to me, Ok? What ever you desire" Crap, wrong choice of words. Dammit. Desperately he hoped it would be something less painful, more pleasurable. He shook his head. What?

"What ever I want eh?" _Muhahahahahahahahaaaaaa!_ Rose thought wickedly. Immediately images of the Doctor tied up, naked coursed through her mind. No, way too extreme she thought. Her sinful expression must have shown on her face, though, because the doctor suddenly looked very unnerved.

"Now, Rose, when I said whatever you want I meant within reason. You do know that don't you?" the doctor said eyeing Rose with caution. Rose didn't reply; she still had that crazy look on her face. "Rose?" he sang snapping his fingers in front of her eyes. She snapped out of her daze and grinned at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. She was so beautiful, for a moment all he could do was stare at her in adoration. That is until Rose snapped him out of his daze by doing the exact same thing he had just done.

"Doctor?" she sang "Hellooo anyone there?" she laughed and all the doctor could do was stare for a moment. She was so beautiful… he wondered if she – no. He forced himself to stop looking at her altogether.

"Um... right as I was saying… yes I've got something very lovely to show you, Rose." He cleared his throat as if he were getting ready to do something.

Rose was getting a little hot; the way the doctor just said that sent her heart racing, all sorts of images and thoughts flying through her head. _Yes, I would love to see your amazing thing you have to show me._ She thought. Did the TARDIS suddenly turn up the heating because she was now boiling. She was interrupted by the doctor, for the second time in 5 minutes he was singing her name.

"Rose?" he asked getting a little worried now. "Rose, are you all right? You look really hot" the breath in his throat caught as he just realised what he implied. Well it was true.

"Um yeah, no I'm fine" she said feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she thought of the look on the doctor's face if he ever knew what she thought about doing to him. Plus the hidden meaning behind the word 'hot', she didn't miss that.

The doctor scrutinized Rose for a second as if searching for something in her face that might give her away (apart from the sudden red tinge to her cheeks which he thought a little funny) there was nothing.

"Rose is there something bothering you?" he asked, curious to why she was now blushing like a teenager in love. Hmm… teenager in love could she be in love with me? _No don't be stupid, it was what you said about wanting to show her something, it sounded pornographic, that's all._ That's all?! So she isn't in love with me? _Don't get your hopes up mate, she's got Ricky, no, Mickey, she doesn't need you. _The doctor was pulled from his mental attack back into the sweet sound of Rose's voice. Thankfully he hadn't got that far away look in his eyes because Rose wasn't looking at him funny. In fact she wasn't looking at him at all. WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT ME FUNNY?!

"No, no nothing bothering me, you know I'm just a little tired… you ok?" she asked, worried, he looked like he was really upset about something. In fact she'd go as far as to say he looked… cute. She studied his face. He was _pouting_! She walked a little closer to him and put a hand on his cheek. He flinched at the touch and looked away from Rose; his face, again, a mask.

"Yep everything fine with me, now about this planet, you'll love it there, Rose. There are huge banana trees and…" Rose had stopped listening, he had done it again. Closed up. SNAP and this time, her fingers were bruised. She sighed, quietly and followed him as he started walking and talking again, not turning back to check her reaction plus he was deliberately keeping the space between them a minimal of 3 feet. As they walked into the consol room, the doctor still babbling away about 10 foot bananas, Rose was sure she felt another presence in the room, she turned around – curious. Nothing. She looked around the room, the doctor completely oblivious. She looked in between the jump seats she even looked in the grates but nothing. But she felt it, something tiny, insignificant, like a ticking bomb somewhere in the room. She looked over at the doctor; he was now playing about with the controls getting the TARDIS ready for flight. She sighed, it was probably nothing anyway. She turned to sit on one of the jump seats and her breath caught in her throat, there it was; the ticking bomb - a baby.

**what do you think. Continue...? please please please press that button and... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	2. A Bit Of A Shock

**Helloooo I am here!!!**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry i am soo Sorry for updating like 3 months later, ive had soo much to do. imbetween coursework for sociology and english and a whole lot of other things, i have been really busy. i promise to try and update sooner this time. **

**Heres the second chappie of this story, which im finding =very difficult to write, so i hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a damned thing.**

PREVIOUSLY…

But she felt it, something tiny, insignificant, like a ticking bomb somewhere in the room. She looked over at the doctor; he was now playing about with the controls getting the TARDIS ready for flight. She sighed, it was probably nothing anyway. She turned to sit on one of the jump seats and her breath caught in her throat, there it was the ticking bomb, a baby.

What? _Am I seeing things?_

Rose rubbed her eyes with her knuckles fiercely. Nope. This did nothing but make her eyes go a little fuzzy for a moment, but when she opened them, baby was still there, staring. She couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl, all she could distinguish was the eyes. The baby stared at Rose with adorable blue eyes that made her melt. She soon realised that it was a girl, but the baby kept re-inventing itself before her eyes. First she was dark with the same blue eyes and light brown hair, then she was a little lighter, still the same blue eyes but with jet-black, longer hair. Finally she settled and she was pale with very blonde hair that came to her neck, and still the same eyes that had Rose in a transfixed stare. Rose had started to think that she was dreaming. This kind of stuff didn't regularly happen in her dreams but hey! What other explanation was there? Rose hadn't taken her eyes of the baby ever since she saw her, as she was watching she started to feel a little funny, a sort of churning in the stomach. Now the baby had stopped changing her appearance, she felt a little lightheaded. It was as though the baby had some sort of affect on her. Baby hadn't taken her eyes off Rose either, as if to show her she was trustworthy.

"So, you ready?"

The doctor's excited voice sharpened her senses and brought her out of the mini trance she was in. She looked over at him to see he was smiling at her, his eyes expectant, patient, probably waiting for an answer to his last question. All she could do was stare back, dumbly. She should tell him that there was a baby in the TARDIS! What would they do with her? Rose knew that the doctor had an issue with kids and he would tell her that they should send her back. But to where? They didn't know where she had come from. Then what were they going to do with her? Give her to some stranger alien family? No. They would find a way to work it all out. She just had to tell him first. Rose tried to open her mouth to tell him that there was an immaculate baby on board but it was as though some invisible force had clamped her mouth shut. She could hardly breathe, let alone talk.

"_No_." a foreign voice whispered in her head. "_You can't tells him. He wont keeps me_." Rose turned back to the baby; panic now written all over her face. What had just gone on?! Was she going a little mad? _'It's all this bloody time travel'_, she thought wryly, _'it's driving me barmy.'_ But she knew that the voice she heard in her head wasn't hers. It was the baby's. But -? Ok, first of all, she knew that some babies could take your breath away with their cuteness but this was crazy. Nothing like that had ever happened literally. Second, she knew that babies, as small as this one was, couldn't talk so who the hells' voice was that in her head if it wasn't her own? And finally, even if baby could talk, by some insane miracle, she couldn't also be a telepath!! Baby's blue eyes were now boring into hers and Rose suddenly started to feel a lot fainter; she stared at the baby in horror. Ok maybe not so immaculate after all. What was she doing to her?

--

The doctor had to admit, all he was trying to do was get Rose off his back, she couldn't she _wouldn't_ get into his mind. He couldn't let her know how he felt, what would she think of him. He was old and she deserved someone youthful, someone who could give her a good life. Someone she could grow old with. He had already grown old. She deserved someone she could die with. He wasn't it. So, he turned away from her beautiful hazel eyes and started babbling about bananas - a defence mechanism. He didn't mean to always shut her out; it's just that those eyes always made it hard for him to refuse her. Sometimes he just wanted to throw himself down at her feet, whenever she looked disappointed that he wouldn't tell her about his life, and tell her all the things he has had to go through and all the things he has done. He knew, however, that this information would tear her apart, disgust her. She'd want to run away and he didn't think he would be able to live if that happened.

No, it was better that she didn't know.

As he strolled into the consol room, still babbling, (his mouth still working while his brain was whizzing away) he saw out of the corner of his eye Rose searching for something. She looked worried, possibly scared and she appeared to be searching everywhere. He thought nothing of it; she always lost her possessions somewhere in the TARDIS. He would help her look for whatever it was later. He needed a distraction and an adventure was the perfect distraction for unrequited feelings.

He started fumbling with the controls, prepping the TARDIS for flight.

"So, you ready?" he asked her staring into her hazel eyes. He saw absence, which was not like Rose she was almost always present whenever he was speaking to her, except when he was babbling. Which, he realised with a start, he was. He shut his mouth, finally, and stood there waiting for her to realise he had stopped babbling and asked a question, she was probably still thinking about that item she lost. Now realising that it meant a lot to her, he vowed to help her look for it.

And then all of a sudden he heard a breathy voice in his head. Now he, being a rather handsome and amazing timelord, heard things in his head every moment of every day. It was one of his many burdens, but this little voice shocked him out of decorum. "_No_." the soft voice said, and to the doctor's horror he realised it was a child's voice. _"You cant tells him. He wont keeps me_." As if the voice hadn't been suspicious, the language proved it. It belonged to a child, but where it? The voice didn't sound distant like all the others he's heard in his head. It sounded close to home, very close. Closer to home than he was comfortable with. In the TARDIS. He turned to stare at Rose, to see if she had noticed anything. That's when his suspicions were confirmed, she was looking, with horror, at something on the chair and then all of a sudden, sunk, as if in slow motion, to the floor.

--

**Yes i am very evil for leaving it here, sorry but its for a reason, apologies again for updating so late. xx**

**You know you want to tell me you hate me xx**


	3. Heat Energy Or Not

**Ok, well i know the people who loved me on this site (which was not many to begin with) now absolutly hate my guts!**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!**

**Really i am. But i doo have an excuse. Hem Hem. GCSEs. Oh yes, the one and only. I truly apologize for being so appalling with my updates, i was much faster with mistake, i think because that one was loads easier to write and also because i wasnt sitting my GCSEEEEs and spending every other minute of my time bloody revising.**

**But here it is the third chapter. Sorry if u guyz dont like it. I think i went a bit crazy towards the end. Tell me if you think so too.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't got the imagination of the drive to own Doctor Who. Only the great RTD , dude!  
**

The doctor rushed to Rose's side in an instant, his hearts flying. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. He placed two fingers lightly on the side of her neck, checking her pulse. The slowed but steady rhythm of her pulse beneath his fingers had his own hearts slowing in response and his breathing slowed with them. She was unconscious, that much was now obvious. Now that he took the time to look, he could see that she was breathing, which would have been an obvious sign of life had he just checked. Panic, that's what it was. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her; his mind, body and soul shied away from the very thought of loosing her. Even the thought of loosing Rose had him feeling slightly hollow inside. There was a slight pain that would become more powerful if he ever did loose her. He couldn't think about it. _Think of something positive!_

At least she wasn't dead, he thought with a sigh of relief, his hearts practically singing with joy at this piece of information.

It was then he heard the breathy voice in his head again. His hearts momentarily stopped singing.

"Sowy" it said. "I didn't means it"

He looked up to see the child staring at him with sorrowful blue eyes. The most expressive eyes he'd ever seen on a child.

He frowned; this child had to be alien, though he could see no alien qualities. There were some cases where aliens looked like humans (mostly) but were different on the inside. He was the prime example of that, but the child looked completely human - but not. There was something about her that made him sure she was alien. He was positive.

Hmm… anyway it seemed that this child was capable of some telepathic ability (hence the talking in his head) but could not speak aloud. In terms of age though, she looked around a year old. So how could she have telepathic powers at such a young age?

Yep definitely alien. That meant that he would have to examine the…child to determine her planet of origin. He was definitely drawing a blank on that subject.

But that could wait. There were more pressing topics to discuss with himself. Like:

How did she get on board the TARDIS? He directed the question to the TARDIS itself and got no reply, she didn't know either. The child could have teleported, but that would be insane. The impossibility of her being telepathic _and_ being able to teleport, at her age, not even relevant; no one could teleport into the TARDIS unless he'd put the shields down, which he had not.

_No one_ could teleport into the TARDIS_._ So maybe she was no one. Or not.

This was driving him crazy; he wasn't used to not knowing things. He knew everything. So how was it he could not understand this child staring at him? How comes he didn't have the faintest idea how she had made Rose collapse? How comes his brain felt a little fuzzy…

He signed; he would have to figure it out later but right now he needed to get the love of his life in the medical room for a check up. Just to see that she was ok. She certainly _looked_ ok. More than ok. Her face was lightly flushed, her slightly pinker skin looked smooth to the touch. Her hair falling in short waves around her angelic face. He caught a stray, blonde hair and tucked it lightly behind her small ear. He sighed. Even in unconsciousness she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Forcing his brain back into the matter at hand, he had to make sure she was ok; he had to be certain. He wasn't being over-cautious or over-protective or anything. No. He was just making sure, because nothing was more important than her safety. Nothing was more important than her. Nothing.

Just then the TARDIS gave an almighty rumble, as if to say "thanks, you bastard"

_Sorry_, he thought, _but it's true._

Right! Time to get Rose into the med room. Putting one arm under her knees and the other under her neck, supporting her head, he lifted her gently off the floor.

Immediately he felt the heat radiating off her body. Warming him. Awakening his body from its deep slumber. Every cell seemed to be alerted by her contact. He groaned at the effect. Even in unconsciousness…

Setting her down on the narrow bed of the med room (or medlab as Rose called it) he studied her beautiful features for a second, wondering what was keeping him here next to her. She really looked as though she were sleeping. She was peaceful. He suddenly realised that he would love to see her like this everyday, peaceful. Not worry of fear clouding her features as they run from creatures unknown, but just… calm. My Sleeping Beauty, he mused. He wondered if he should kiss her. Maybe that would wake her up.

_Maybe if I kiss her soft lips then she'll fall in love with me…_

It was worth a try…

But, as always, it had to be difficult.

--

Rose was irate. She had been in the medlab for some time now and quite frankly she was pissed. What was she doing in here; she didn't need a check up. She was perfectly fine. But the doctor had insisted that she stayed and co-operated. Well, when she said insisted what she really meant was begged. On his knees. So she had stayed, and as much as she liked to tell herself that it was because she couldn't stand hearing him beg for much longer, it was really because she couldn't resist him when he looked at her with those puppy dog brown eyes of his. Which incidentally was the first thing she saw when she woke up. Him almost nose to nose with her, his beautiful brown eyes a few inches from her face. Almost as if he was going to kiss her…

Nah. He would never do such a thing. Never.

Anyway, what she was really curious about was that little girl. What the hell had she done? She could tell, when she'd asked the doctor, that he was seriously pissed off so she left it – for now. From what it seemed, she only caused her to faint, but it looked like the doctor was afraid of something worse happening. He was currently racking his brain to figure out where she had come from, while scanning Rose with an oblong object.

She could tell he was concentrating because he always wore the same expression when he was deep in thought. That sexy frown and the slightly pursed lips. Oh, and the GLASSES omigod those glasses he wore always sent her heart racing. He really didn't seem to understand how incredibly hot he looked in those things. He looked super-duper sexy in those glasses, just looking at him made her heart go haywire.

Oops, she forgot he was still examining her, so the object picked up her abrupt change in heart rate. He was now staring at her, with a mixture of curiosity and concern. The way he held her gaze had her blushing for England. No one had ever looked at her with such intensity. The concern in his eyes evident only a second before, turned into something else. She couldn't identify it at all. Now this stare didn't help matters at all. He was staring at her like…like… he was looking into her soul or something. If she was blushing for England before, she was blushing for Europe now!

And he was still staring.

They had now been staring at each other for well over a minute and it was getting a little hot. There was some definite heat energy being produced. The doctor must have realized this too because he abruptly turned away from her gaze and carried on in his examination. As he turned away she noticed a hint of red on his cheek. Was he _blushing?!_

Wow.

"Right Rose, there we are. Scan showed nothing out of the ordinary. You're absolutely per – I mean - fine" he said, mentally cursing himself for the slip. The slip, it seemed, which Rose hadn't noticed. It looked like she was searching for something in the medlab .She was wearing the same confused expression as she had in the consol room earlier on.

"Rose – "

Something had just occurred to her, something, she felt was stupid to miss.

"Doctor. Where's the baby?" she had stopped searching with the conclusion that the child was not in the medlab, she turned her attention back to the doctor, who looked quite uncomfortable as if he hoped that she wouldn't realise the child was absent.

"Hmm?" he said, faking stupidity. Rose's eyes narrowed at this. The doctor, stupid - yeah right!

"Doctor", she said, an edge to her voice. "Where is the baby?"

"Well" he said, visibly squirming under her intense gaze, "she's erm in…a box like…thing".

"A box-like thing?" she quoted eyebrows raised, "Where?"

"Um in the consol room" he said shrinking as her brows knitted and her hazel eyes narrows to slits,

"Doctor, you left her in the consol room… by herself?!" she asked, outraged. Before he could answer however a shrill wail reached their ears and Rose gasped. Her maternal instincts taking over, she doesn't think, she just acts.

She jumped off the uncomfortable chair and sprinted into the consol room to find the baby screaming her head off, encased in a plastic, see-through box. A box that looked an awful lot like a cage in her opinion. Her rage with the doctor increased. How could he put her in something like this, what was wrong with him?! She carefully picked up the screaming child, crooning softly. She had never really been good with kids but she felt at ease with the baby in her arms. She felt her anger with the doctor evaporating as the baby stopped screaming and slowly started to settle down under her gentle rocking and crooning.

She remembered all of the times she had to baby-sit for her cousins and what a pain that had been. She recalled the entire nappy changing and screaming she had to deal with. She even reminded herself of all the screaming she had done herself, she remembered hating those bloody children when they demanded everything from her. But she also remembered how much she loved and missed them when they went away again.

Holding this cute little thing in her arms was different; she immediately felt some kind of warmth for her. Almost as though she already knew this little thing. She also knew that the baby didn't mean to make her faint; it was a defence mechanism. She couldn't control it.

"It's OK. I understand" she murmured softly as the baby's eyes stared to droop.

She turned to see the doctor watching her with an odd expression, his eyes slightly out of focus.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked walking up to him. She had now totally forgotten she was angry with him. She shifts the now dozing baby onto her left arm and stretches her right arm to lightly touch his shoulder

His eyes refocused and he looked at her intently for a second, his mouth slightly open as if he were going to say something. But then his eyes shifted to the floor and he mumbled, "Nothing, nothing".

_So the book has been closed on me again. _She sighed_. One day he'll open up to me_ she reassured herself, not really believing her own words as he turned and said.

"Well we can't really go to that place I was talking about, you know 'cos of _her._ So…I'll be in the library." He said, barely making eye contact as he brushed past.

"Um OK, then I'll be here" She said quietly to herself. She looks down at the now sleeping child in her arms and wonders if she could ever get the doctor to open his heart and his mind. If he just took the time he would realise that she probably wasn't all that bad, she had said sorry from what he told her. Didn't that mean, even at such a young age that she had a little conscience? Didn't she say that she didn't "means" it? Rose looked back at where the doctor had departed and thought that even if she could get him to accept her for the time being, she didn't think that she could actually get him to like her. Those chances were pretty slim.

**There. please give me some feedback. I know i dont deserve it but it will help me out alot!**


	4. Out Of The Blue

Rose huffed. Her feet tired now from all the walking she had had to do trying to locate the library which had suddenly been moved from its original place in the TARDIS. Rose shifted the sleeping child yet again from her uncomfortable position long-ways on to her breast and rubbed the baby's back. She carried on walking in the hope that she could locate the library, but she seemed to be passing the same rooms over and over. The red door, which led to the kitchen, next was the green door that led to one of many bathrooms. She had never even entered this room having no need for it as she had a private bathroom right in her bedroom. Adjacent to the kitchen was a door she knew well, her own bedroom door, which was white and had small purple flowers on it. She had now passed this door several times and she was beginning to get more than a little frustrated.

Rose sighed and with her free hand rubbed the door of the bathroom, which she had passed 4 times. _Please let me find him_ she thought and closed her eyes for a moment hoping that the TARDIS would help. Upon opening them she found herself standing beside an oak polished door that unmistakably belonged to the library.

Mentally thanking the TARDIS she shifted the baby again with a small grunt this time and cleared her throat speaking through the door.

"Doctor, is there like a baby room where I can put her down?" she asked trying not to rouse the sleeping child.

"Nope, no baby room, no child-like room at all." Came the shout back from the closed library door. "Why don't you put her in _your _room?"

_Fat lot of good you are_ Rose thought to herself. _Get me to walk around for ages and then just dismiss me like it's nothing. I don't need to take this_ she thought angrily. She was planning to barge in there and give him a piece of her mind when the TARDIS gave Rose a little nudge in the back of her mind. It seemed reproachful. She must have been listening to Rose's thoughts. Rose wasn't resentful of this fact; she had gotten used to it. The TARDIS seemed to be reminding Rose that the doctor found this difficult too and Rose sighed, resigned.

"Ok, whatever." She said through the door in answer to the doctor's suggestion and turned to walk away, sighing at the prospect of more walking to locate her room which would have been moved so Rose could find the library.

Just as she did this, however, the doctor stepped out of the library looking sheepish. He too had felt the reproachful pull on his mind from the TARDIS, scorning him for leaving Rose so he could have a good old sulk in the library. Now he stood next to Rose staring down at her with anxious eyes. She held the baby like any mother would, resting on her breast with one arm under her and the other hand supporting her head. The baby was fast asleep; her short blonde hair in her little face, and the two looked like mother and daughter. The thought went through the doctor like an icy knife. Then he scorned himself for his reaction to the motherly care she was giving this child. She _should_ have a family, she _should_ have a life but he thought that his selfish love for her would never allow him to let her go and have the life she so justly deserved. And even if she did want to be with him, (and the chances were microscopic) he would never be able to face having children with her, after the loss of his own. The anguish, so much duller than before still tugged at his hearts causing him to draw in a sharp breath.

Only a few seconds had passed since he had left the library but Rose felt her anger disintegrate when she turned to him. The anguish in his eyes unmistakable (because she had seen it so many times before) she shifted the baby yet again and freed one of her hands. Upon hearing the catch of breath Rose reached out and pulled him into a one-armed hug that the doctor returned with interest.

"Sorry for, you know the sulk" he said into her hair, Rose's arm still latched onto his shoulder. "Just needed a little time to... well…" he left the sentence unfinished, not able to finish due to shame.

"It's OK, doctor." Rose said with a smile. She turned her head to his face and kissed his cheek lightly, grinning when she heard the catch in his breath.

"So" she said releasing him, supporting the baby's head once more and looking into his astonished eyes, "um… is there a baby room? 'Cos my arm's getting real tired here." she added with a smirk and a wink.

The astonishment in his eyes barely fading, the Doctor smiled down at her and, without a word, led the way to an abandoned section of the TARDIS Rose had never noticed before. Well, she had always known it was there; she just never wanted to know, so she ignored it. It had only just occurred to her now that there must have been a perception filter on this area of the TARDIS so that she would never go wandering.

The Doctor stopped abruptly outside a faded, grey door and turned to Rose. With an ancient sadness, he said, "She can sleep in here" and he opened the door.

Rose sat in the consol room, watching the Doctor.

The Doctor sat on the floor of the consol room, watching Rose watch him out of the corner of his eye whilst fiddling with a few random wires.

There was silence in the room except from a few spark sounds and the deep breathing of the child via the baby monitor clutched in Rose's hand.

Rose was in deep thought as she watched the man she loved so much, play about with the functions of the TARDIS. She knew he had been a father ever since he let it slip in 2012, but she never quite felt as sorry for him as she did now.

She had guessed that he had lost his child/children in the Time War, but to have a baby room in the TARDIS must have been unbearable torture for him.

She wanted to ask him, she wanted to know about his life on Gallifrey. Did he have a wife? Were they in love? She was startled by the insane jealousy that ripped through her as she thought of this. The Doctor had always said that Time Lords felt things differently, strongly. So was their love powerful? Was he a different man then too? How many times had he regenerated? All this she wanted to ask but she was afraid, immensely afraid that he would say yes to all. (All but one obviously) Yes he did have a wife. Yes they were in love. Yes, their love was as powerful as the sun and yes he was a different man. He wasn't the man she knew today.

Rose suddenly felt cold as these thoughts swam in her mind. She needed to get out of there.

She slid out of her seat and made her way to the kitchen, wishing there was something to distract her from the dismal thoughts she was entertaining.

FOOD! That would distract her, she realised as her stomach growled in sync with the foodie thoughts her brain now entertained. She didn't realise how hungry she had actually been! And now…

Food, glorious food!

She couldn't stop thinking about it. This was weird. She had never been this obsessive about food before in her life, no matter how hungry she had been.

She entered the kitchen intending to make herself a cup of tea and grab some highly fatty biscuits, when she stopped. She immediately understood her momentary craze. The TARDIS. The kitchen table was about to topple over in the attempt to hold all the food that was now stationed on it.

Ah! She had wished for something to take her mind off her thoughts and food was the only thing at the moment – excluding the Doctor – that could distract her from her depression. It seemed the TARDIS had over-exaggerated a bit, in an attempt to make her happy.

"Thank you" she said quietly, gratefully to the TARDIS and slid over to the counter to boil the kettle.

The Doctor sat in the consol room, no longer pretending to fix the TARDIS. He was, yet again, thinking of his beautiful Rose and what he had put her through in the last few, well, years. After all that she had been through since meeting him, he never thought that he had seen more pain on her face than when he accidentally let slip that he had been a father.

From that moment on he regretted ever saying anything to her, and when she'd asked him "what?" he couldn't bear to elaborate.

But now as he sat there in the consol room thinking about the woman who claimed his hearts, he began to feel he owed her an explanation. No, more than that, he owed her the truth. After everything that she had done for him, after the countless times she had saved his life, he owed her.

This revelation caused him pain because he knew the truth would ensure that she would always look at him differently. The truth would scare her; the truth would set her free. Literally. She wouldn't want to stay with him knowing that everything she thought she knew about him was a lie.

Agony ripped through him and he closed his eyes, trying to find the courage to set her free.

He couldn't. Not yet. They had a baby to look after and…and things to do. Important things like…saving planets and stuff. Not yet.

He put his head in his hands and breathed her name, wishing that by just doing this, he could keep her forever.

A moment later he heard her voice flow from somewhere in the TARDIS as if she had heard him. It took him a moment to realise that she was in the kitchen and another to realise that she was singing. He couldn't make out words but she was definitely singing. Having never heard her voice before, curiosity got the best of him and he got up and headed for the kitchen, trying to push the distressing thoughts from his over-sized brain.

Ever step took him closer to her voice until he was standing at the door and he could finally make out the words.

Huh. It seemed she was an Elton John fan. Either that or she really liked the movie 'El Dorado'.

Her voice flowed softly and calmed him, his hearts slowed and he broke into a smile. Even though the Doctor could tell that she wasn't singing her best, she still had a great voice, fantastic really. She sang the first verse and then the chorus, before the Doctor's control vanished and he joined in, startling her.

She sang:

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms,_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago, feels like eternity_

_Those sweet afternoons, still capture meee._

_Someday out of the blue,_

_In a crowded street, or a deserted square_

_I turn and I see you,_

_As if our love were new,_

_Someday we can start again,_

_Someday soon._

The Doctor came in with the second verse, and Rose jumped and then grinned, realising that she was hearing the Doctor's voice for the first time.

_I still believe, I still put faith in us_

_We had it all, and watched it slip away._

_Where are we now?_

_Not where we want to be_

_Those hot afternoons, still follow meee._

Rose and the Doctor both sang: (Rose took the melody line and the Doctor harmonised beneath her)

_Someday out of the blue,_

_Maybe years from now, or tomorrow night,_

_I turn and I see you,_

_As if we always knew,_

_Someday we would live again,_

_Someday soon._

_I still believe, I still put faith in us._

_I still believe, I still put faith in us._

_I still believe, I still put faith in us._

_Here comes the night_

_Here come the memories_

_Lost in your arms,_

_Down in the foreign fields_

_Not so long ago, feels like eternity_

_Those sweet afternoons, still capture meee._

Pause. And then in a higher key, both of them grinning widely.

_Someday out of the blue,_

_Maybe years from now, or tomorrow night,_

_I turn and I see you,_

_As if we always knew,_

_Someday we would live again,_

_Someday soon._

The song ended and a look passed between the two of them. It was a look the Doctor would remember for a while. A look he would think about as he lay in bed that night.

I opened my eyes and sat up, slightly dazed. Looking around at my surroundings, I noticed that the room I was in was bleak and cold, as if it hadn't been used in a while, a long while. It didn't really seem that appropriate for me and I tried to recall what had happened before I had awoken, but everything was still fuzzy. Then I realised that I had to have been sleeping on something soft because I wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. I looked down and saw that I was on a soft mattress flanked with wooden bars - a cot? And then there was something swinging slightly above me. Looking closely I discovered that it was a mobile.

There was a noise coming from outside and I cowered under my blanked, afraid.

It sounded musical somehow…

Thoroughly dazed now, I began to wonder where I was, how I even got here, and how I was ever going to get out.

Where on Earth was I?

And…

Where was mummy?


	5. Team

I tried to think back, but everything was still fuzzy. The musical sounds had stopped. Now there was no sound except from a gentle humming. I tried again and again to remember something, anything from before I awoke here in this grey and gloomy place. The memory was fading like a dream being forgotten. So maybe I was dreaming, maybe this was all one big dream…but…this didn't _feel_ like a dream. I felt the soft mattress underneath me. Nor did this _sound_ like a dream; the musical sounds and the humming of this weird place were too beautiful to dream up. So I was most definitely awake then.

I tried again to remember…

I remembered being confused, then for some reason, apologetic. Then I was stuck… somewhere small and uncomfortable and I remembered being upset. And then…warmth something or someone had made me feel so safe and warm.

Then, unbidden, came a face in my mind, so crystal clear that I thought she must have entered the room. It was a face I'd seen before.

I was remembering, but… this wasn't my mummy. My mummy had different hair and different eyes and a different face. But I knew this woman. Well, not really. Maybe I would know her later on, when my memory comes back. Wait - no, I _did_ know her but I was pretty sure that this was the first time I had met her. I sighed. Everything was so confusing. All I knew for now was that this blonde woman was my key to getting home and I was going to stay with her.

I would stay with her until I found my mummy. But all of a sudden all I wanted to do was see the blonde woman again. The blonde woman meant safety and warmth and it was cold here and unfriendly. But I couldn't get out of the cot by myself. I was too small. Oh no! There was only one thing I could do.

I started to cry.

Rose looked up from her steaming cup of hot tea to meet the Doctor's gorgeous brown eyes. She smiled. Their impromptu singing session had just ended and Rose was still a little bit shocked. The Doctor had always bragged about Time Lords being superior to all other species. He had also said that almost everything humans could do, Time Lords could do better, which at the time made Rose roll her eyes and swat him on the arm. But now… well she thought that there might have been an inkling of truth in that bragging tone of his.

Until now Rose had never thought much about other talented things he could do other than being able to learn a person's 'scent'. (This rather reminded her of a dog, and she _still_ didn't believe he could do it!) She had always assumed that he would be useless at other things. Ha! When he opened his mouth to join her in song… it sounded like…like nothing she had ever heard. She was momentarily startled by his presence but even more so by his voice!

She looked away from his stare (all he ever did was stare lately) and decided to question him about his extremely lovely voice, knowing in her mind what he was going to say anyway.

But before she could even get out "Doctor, how-?" a small whimper reached her ears via the baby monitor sitting on the counter. _Looks like the baby's awake_ thought Rose, smiling to herself. Rose's smile was wiped off her face, however, when the whimper turned into a small sob and the sob into full-blown crying.

Rose gasped, almost feeling the child's frustration and distress, and looked up at the Doctor with pleading eyes. She sighed, her heart sinking; the mask was back. He must still hate the baby. She placed her still full cup of tea on the counter and made to walk past him out of the kitchen. Before she could successfully stalk past him, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the mask disappearing and the doctor taking a deep breath.

"Shall we go together?" he asked looking into her eyes, trying to communicate how hard he was trying.

"Um" said Rose, trying to organise her now scrambled thoughts, as his eyes continued to penetrate hers. "Ok" she smiled. It was shaky and uncertain but it was enough. With that the Doctor took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

They walked the corridor hand in hand. Although they had walked, ran, almost _died_ hand in hand, Rose still felt a little odd. This was different. It felt different. But it was a _good_ different. Most of the time she thought nothing of them being hand in hand. Running away, dashing from place to place, it was a way to keep up. So she wouldn't loose him; he ran fast. But this time… with nothing chasing them and no immediate threat, nothing to tear them apart… this time it was more. Rose was always 100% sure that their relationship would forever remain platonic but holding hands with the Doctor felt wonderful and…well…right.

She was too busy thinking about this to realise the sudden tension in the Doctor's body as they reached the door. He sucked in a deep breath and opened the door.

They walked on until they reached the door of the baby room, where the baby was still bawling. The Doctor took another deep breath, bracing himself, wanting to put all past incidents behind him, and opened the door. Immediately he was hit with a memory.

_The Doctor reached out again and tickled her little feet, resulting in the high-pitched giggles that now reached his ears. And he laughed with her, content. And…happy, he supposed._

_He looked up to see his wife smiling at them both but with sad eyes. She wasn't as happy. There was something forced about her smile. Had she seen what was in his mind from all the times they had been together? The doubt? Well she couldn't blame him; she never wanted this either. But they were both stuck with the bond and they had a little girl now…they should at least _try_ to be happy. Hoping that he had concealed his thoughts thoroughly he gave her a tender smile back. _

"_What is bothering you?" he asked walking up to her. She began to step back as he approached. He stilled and looked at her curiously._

"_Nothing, I am just a little tired. I just need some sleep." She gave him a small smile and walked round him to lean over the cot. She peered at the child for a long moment and then broke into another sad smile. She leaned down and kissed the child's head._

"_Good night, sweetheart" she whispered into her hair. At this he had to smile; they had one thing in common at least: there love for their child was colossal._

_She straightened up, gave him another sad smile, and walked out the room._

_He sighed._

"_Goodnight, little one" he said to his child. Just as he bent his head to kiss her, however, a scream reached his ears..._

The Doctor tried not to think about this memory, but every time he entered this room, the memory came flooding back. There was him in his past form leaning over the cot, cooing to the baby inside it. Tickling her. And there was his wife smiling at them with sad eyes. She was exactly right for him because that was the only way men could have wives on Gallifrey, they had to be perfect. This perfect wife, he loved because he had to, but her heart had always belonged to someone else. Another man, but she was bound to him against her will (the high priests would not allow her to be with the one she really wanted) and once bound to your "match" only death could break the bond. And that is exactly what had happened…

He tried to keep his thoughts from tumbling down that path again, what mattered now were Rose and…the baby. He tried to focus his attention on the child. That's what he was here to do.

The baby was standing in the old cot crying, her little face stricken. Her small hands were reaching for something, grasping at the air. Her blue eyes were fixated on something to his right. Rose. And as soon as she saw Rose her face turned desperate, impatient as if she were waiting for Rose to pick her up but it looked like Rose was in shock. There was no way Rose could miss the pure impatience written over her little face. The most expressive face he had seen on a child. The Doctor was hardly surprised the baby had taken to Rose with alarming speed. Could anyone be blind enough _not_ to see how amazingly exquisite this beautiful woman was? Even the _baby_ could sense it, and yet Rose refused to believe it herself!

The baby continued to stretch and reach for Rose, impatience turning into frustration, as if she craved her touch. The Doctor took his hand from hers, (already missing the beautiful sensation her touch created) placed it on her back, and gave her a little push, muttering. "I think she wants you to pick her up."

Rose looked up at him, surprised, and then walked over to the cot and scooped up the wailing child. As soon as she was in Rose's grasp, the baby wrapped her little arms around Rose's neck and her feet around Rose's waist and stopped crying. Immediately.

Rose had obviously noticed this too. The Doctor tried not to laugh at the look of utter shock on Rose's face. She honestly didn't believe in herself. He sighed and walked over to them both.

"Well it seems she quite taken with you, Rose" he whispered. There was no need as it seemed, the baby was wide awake and now staring intently at the Doctor.

Rose looked up at him and the Doctor was glad to see the shock fading and pride taking its place.

"Uh yeah. So um…" she sniffed. The Doctor smelt it too. Suddenly baby wasn't looking at the Doctor, she was looking at the floor in what the Doctor could only describe as the cutest embarrassment he had ever seen.

"Um I think she needs a nappy change." He said subtly backing out of the room, a wide smile on his face. Rose, however, was not going to let him off that easy.

"Oh no you don't. It's time you started helping, mister." She said with a stern glance and gently handed him the baby. As she did their skin brushed and the beautiful sensation was back for just a second.

"Uh" he said gingerly holding the baby at arms length and starting to panic. "Rose, you honestly can't expect me to –"

"Yes I can." And then she sighed; the Doctor was obviously going to need help. Also she would have had to be as thick as two planks to miss the look of pure terror on the Doctor's face. "Ok, let's do it together, yeah?

"Yeah" he said the relief straining his voice. He plopped her on to the changing table, next to the cot and went to retrieve a nappy while Rose looked for the wipes. "They're in that draw" said the Doctor said pointing to the draw next to the changing table. Rose smiled at him and went to retrieve the wipes.

They made a quick job of changing the baby. Rose removed the offending nappy and wiped the baby and the Doctor supplied a new nappy whilst wrapping up the old.

"Right, that's all done then" he said, smiling despite the fact that the smell was nauseating. "I'll just go and dispose of...this."

Walking out of the room he allowed himself to feel a small sense of pride. He had done it! He had shown Rose and himself that he could put the past behind him.

But as he disposed of the wretched nappy, and walked back to find a smiling Rose outside the door holding the baby, he began to worry. What about the future?


	6. Change

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. Like I said before, sixth form, homework and stuff, but last night I stayed up after finishing my English homework and completed this chappie! Yay! Sorry this chappie is so short I just _had_ to leave it where it was and update it!  
**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. I would really be grateful xx  
**

"So, what should we do now?" asked Rose, holding the baby on her hip and supporting her head. They had just closed the baby's bedroom door behind them after an hour of trying to get her to sleep. They both looked at each other wearily.

"I don't know" The doctor rarely had a time when he felt tired in any way but in this circumstance, it seemed he was becoming prone to the human trend – sleepiness. "Um why don't you try to get her to sleep in your room" he said, shifting his feet nervously as Rose's eyes narrowed, "y'know, while I –"

"I don't bloody think so!" Rose exclaimed, "I've had her since the moment she came on board! It's time you did some of the heavy lifting!" With that she handed a confused and frightened doctor the baby and walked away, smiling to herself. _We'll see how he handles this!_

"But Rose!" said the doctor, panicking more than ever now. It didn't help that the baby was staring at him, completely awake.

"No buts!" came the reply, far off into the TARDIS.

He sighed deeply and looked at the baby in his arms. She looked quite peaceful other than the fact that her face was contorted in an odd way. Uh oh. He had seen that look. He had seen it on a thousand different faces, on a thousand different planets. Wherever he went, the look stayed the same. His worst fears were confirmed when she sniffled. When a tear escaped one of her eyes. As she looked longingly over his shoulder at where Rose exited. He knew. She opened her mouth and screamed. Loud and shrill. The tears flowing thick and fast; she screamed for Rose.

"Shhh shhhh" pleaded the doctor, thoroughly freaked out. "Shhhhhh shhhhhh." He bounced her up and down softly as her sobs quietened. He got the hint; she liked to be moved, so he did a sort of jig whilst walking up and down. Soon all that could be heard were her quiet whimpers. He was doing it! He was getting her to respond to him! A warm feeling spread over him as he realised this. It felt…nice. "Shhh" he whispered, smiling a little now, "There you go. I'm here, it's ok"

"Aww" Rose came through the door of the kitchen, just down the hall and walked up to a very startled doctor. She had been standing behind the door the whole time, listening, seeing what he would do. "See, you're not that bad. I'd even go so far as to say you're a natural" she beamed taking in the sight of the doctor holding the baby lovingly in his arms. It melted her heart.

"Erm, yeah, looks like I am." Just encase she said anything to further increase his opinion of himself, Rose decided it was safe to stop with the compliments. She smiled up at him and gave him a hug, encircling her arms around him and the baby.

"So, you wanna keep her for the afternoon?" she asked keeping her face straight and biting her tongue, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Erm…" the doctor looked a little worried. He didn't want to really keep the baby seeing as she was still awake (would she ever sleep?!) but at the same time he didn't want to upset Rose. He was struggling with his internal battle when Rose spoke.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling at his obvious discomfort, "I'll take her" her smile broadened as she saw the relief flash across his face. "And I'm sure you have to, erm, what was it… oh yeah – "fix the TARDIS" – right?" she grinned as she rendered his normal excuse for getting away invalid.

"Um"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to her." she smiled and taking the baby from him she jerked her head towards the console room. "Go on." She said, tongue between her teeth in a smile that took his breath away. Tenderly smiling at her and the baby, he walked up to them both, the sudden proximity sending her heart haywire.

"Thank you" he said softly placing is hands on her arms and looking into her eyes. Her skin burned at his touch and she breathed him in, closing her eyes, trying to savour the moment but before she could he walked away towards the console room.

Following him with her eyes, she sighed and looked down at the baby – still awake. Rolling her eyes, she resolved to think about getting the baby to sleep rather than getting into bed with the doctor. _Like that would ever happen_…

--

The doctor sat in the consol room, contemplating his fate. Rose was in her room with the baby while he "fixed the TARDIS". What was he to do now? He couldn't get rid of the baby, not now. Rose was completely enthralled by her and it looked as if the baby felt the same way and he – well, he couldn't care less. Not really. She was just a baby, nothing to him…much…well he did like how it felt when she went all quiet for him but - but that was nothing really just…baby stuff. Anyway, Rose was currently singing softly – and beautifully - to the baby, trying to get her to sleep, he supposed. She was singing, "Hush Little Baby" in quite a high soprano voice. He hadn't known she could sing at such a range. Her voice ranged from the deep alto of Someday Out Of The Blue to the soprano of Hush Little Baby. But she was singing it wrong. He heard the words "Great White Shark" and let out a short burst of laughter. _Nice improvisation_ he thought, smiling. Humans were so funny sometimes. Rose was especially funny. She always made him laugh, even when she didn't mean to. Rose… she was all he ever thought about now. Before he would at least have found something else, like a planet they could save, or he might settle himself down with a nice book, but he doubted even reading could take his mind off her. Every time he tried to think of something else, she would just pop back into his mind and disturb his thoughts rendering them incoherent. … Rose. Oh, he did love her.

But was he brave enough to tell her yet? Was he brave enough to let her go? They had shared such a sweet moment before, the baby being the only uncomfortable part of this moment. She had continued to stare at him avidly, her blue eyes alert and serious, until the doctor couldn't take anymore and used his Get Out Of Jail Free Card: "fixing the TARDIS" leaving Rose to deal with the baby – again. But instead of the resentment he expected, Rose had complied with his favourite bright smile that melted his hearts and had taken the baby into her room. Now he could hear her sweet voice flowing back to him, on his lonely pedestal and he thought that he could just sit there and listen to her forever…

--

Rose continued to sing, making the words up as she went along, essentially using her room for inspiration for the next line. She smiled down at the baby hoping to see her eyes closed, but, alas they were open. Rose sighed and was about to continue singing when she heard a little voice in her ear.

"That's not how the song goes you know."

--

The doctor stopped. He sat very still, hoping against hope that he didn't hear what he had just heard.

The baby. But this time, it wasn't in his mind; there was no hint of an echo. He heard this loud and clear with his own ears.

She had spoken.

* * *

**Press the button. Dooo It! xx**


	7. That's Different

**Hola!**

**I'm so excited that I've actually got another installment of this story up! I am soo very sorry about the long wait, AND about the shortness of the chapter. I thought I should leave it there as the next chapter might reveal some things we all want to know about this "baby". I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the long wait, especially since I had the nerve to start another story! Lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy, and remember: Reviews = Love Xxx**

**Disclaimer: Only the baby is mine (not in real life though!) I do not own Doctor Who. Sad times!**

**

* * *

**

"So… um…you can speak, then?" Rose asked, stunned. The Doctor was sitting next to her, just as speechless which was saying something, as he never really kept quiet when things went pear-shaped, he was always the one talking. Now, though, it looked like the Doctor had nothing to say, maybe he was too shocked. The baby, if that was the right word, Rose wasn't sure anymore, was sitting on the floor, blocks between her legs, trying to pile them all together, but failing miserably. Each time the blocks tumbled back onto the floor her little eyebrows would crease in the middle as if she were really frustrated. Rose was quite sure that every time this happened, her hair grew slightly darker, but she wasn't able to tell, as the light in her room was dim.

Rose almost thought that the "baby" wasn't going to answer when she heard a little "Yesh" from the floor. At this word, Rose had to stop herself from squealing, grabbing the child, and squeezing her in her arms. She was just too cute! Instead, she looked down to see the "baby" giving up on the blocks, crossing her little arms, and sighing.

"Why didn't you… say or _think_ any of this before" Rose asked when she could no longer stand the silence. Her heart was racing in her chest and It occurred to her how stupid this was… she was talking to a baby! How had her world gotten so mad? The Doctor still hadn't said anything, he was staring at Rose's bed sheets, and looked deep in thought. Contrary to what Rose thought, the Doctor wasn't shocked at all; in fact he had a nagging suspicion that this would happen, ever since the "baby" arrived. He had a theory as to why this was happening but he wasn't absolutely certain, and with no way to test for sure, the Doctor had to rely on the one thing he had plenty of – time. Only time would tell if his theory was correct, and if it was, they had a dilemma on their hands. He tried not to think of this now and instead, focused his attention on the interview – of sorts, that Rose was trying to conduct on the baby.

The "baby" had her eyes cast down as she answered.

"I wos afwaid"

A silence followed this, and when the "baby" looked up, her face seemed… worried.

"Awe yoo mad at me?"

Rose couldn't help it, the way the baby looked at her, her little wide eyes were so fully of worry, and she just couldn't help the "Awwwww" that escaped her. The Doctor looked at her with exasperation. Was Rose really going to take what this "child" said as truth? He was actually surprised Rose was staying so calm about all of this, when he had hurried into her room he had expected to see her in a state of panic, instead she was staring down at the "child" in muted shock, he had a immediately gone to her side, and they had sat there for a minute before Rose had the courage to speak. Now it looked as if Rose was unstoppable. Again, she had believed the impossible and was willing to overlook the implications this "child" had on their future. The Doctor had to step in.

"What exactly are you", he asked.

Rose looked at him, astonished that he could ask such a question. She was just a baby! "Doctor, what are you doing? She can't possibly know what you're talking about." Rose said incredulously.

"Rose I think she is more intelligent than you think." The Doctor said in a gentle, patient voice. He had already gotten over the initial shock, although he couldn't say that he didn't see this coming, in a way. Ever since she had appeared on board he had had a suspicion that she was not just like other babies. For one thing, it was impossible for anyone or anything to get inside the TARDIS when the shields were up. The Daleks had tried and failed, and so had every other living, breathing thing that had a grudge against the Doctor, The TARDIS was powerful. So how could an ordinary baby ever get on board? Well she couldn't if she were ordinary, but she wasn't. The talking in their heads was proof of that. He had known that she would learn more from them and that she would surprise them again by doing something unbabylike. _Well today was that day_, he thought.

"Come on, let's get you to the medlab, I need to find out once and for all what you are." He said, speaking directly to the baby for the first time. She nodded her little head and put her arms up in the air to be picked up. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, he wasn't sure why he felt uncomfortable picking up the child. It could be because she reminded him so much of his own. Or it could be because he had expected her to want Rose to pick her up. Nevertheless he hesitated only for a moment and bent down to scoop her up, noticing as he did that Rose was grinning at him. He smiled sheepishly back, knowing that she was proud of him for putting his feelings aside and dealing with the matter at hand.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Xxx**


	8. Metamorphosis

**Hope you enjoy! X**

_Chapter 8_

I sat on the cold table, looking at them in awe. My mind was becoming more coherent as the hours went past, less foggy and a lot more grown up – this I was grateful for. I wasn't exactly sure why the travel had caused me to regress back to a childlike state, but it had given me a unique opportunity. I was able to observe them in an innocent state to see how they reacted to me. After all I did come as a shock. Perhaps I was here for a reason; maybe I was supposed to act as a catalyst in some way, perhaps to speed up their growth as a couple. In any case, I was here and I was going to try my best to remember everything, so as best to express myself fully. Right now I was still acting as a child. Although, this could be used as a way to get their full attention – especially his. Him. What was his name? I was sure that I knew it. It's him I recognise, but where from. And her – who was she? Why was I so drawn to her? Why is it that I still didn't know…where my mum was? In my delirium, I thought that she wasn't my mum, but now I wasn't so sure. I needed to find out. This was the perfect opportunity for me to discover where I came from, and I would use it. I realised that I must still try to play the part as a child, although my gifts for telepathy and speech had been a bit of a giveaway. For them to keep me, I must play the part.

They walked into the medlab in an awkward silence. The Doctor had the child in his arms and had been feeling quite uncomfortable for the whole journey. Although it had only lasted about 50 seconds but nevertheless the Doctor thought it was still eligible for winning one of the 'Wow, this is an uncomfortable almost-minute of my life' awards. He set down the child on the examining table and began to rummage around in the purple tray next to the X-ray screen.

"How is it that I have never noticed you had an X-ray screen in here?" asked Rose, conversationally.

The Doctor turned to look at her, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Perhaps because you've been so busy criticising my Doctorial skills, Rose", he said, eyebrows raised. He knew she would deny it; it was only a matter of time…

"I have not!" she denied, oblivious to the fact that the Doctor was now having one of his 'I'm Brilliant' moments. He smiled, smugly. He was very pleased that he knew Rose well enough to anticipate her actions. It seemed a life-time ago that he had argued with her about the ethics of having your spaceship read your mind and translate foreign languages into your head without asking. He felt he had come a long way from _that_ Doctor. The Doctor was starting to feel that he was one step closer to knowing her completely and that made him grin with glee.

"What are you grinning about, eh?" Rose asked, tongue between her teeth in a grin equally as wide. She loved it when he smiled. He was always so caught up in saving the world, and doing what's right and being careful that when he actually did smile it took her breath away.

"Weell just the fact that I know you all too well." She raised her eyebrows, and he continued gloating, oblivious to the hole he was going to dig himself into. "I am the expert of all that is Rose Marion Tyler!" He exclaimed proudly, before realising with a start that he sounded almost like a stalker. Or a boyfriend…her boyfriend, which he sort of was, not really, but by other people's standards….people had always said they looked like a couple, even before he regenerated into this Rose-centric Time Lord…

_Nah don't be stupid, you know she doesn't think of you in that way. But blimey, the way that she smiles at me, sometimes makes me think….NO don't even go there. She is off limits. She is human and your best friend, your very best friend, your very best friend in the whole wide- Stop it! This isn't how it's supposed to go. You're meant to be alone. She will out-grow you and find someone else. That is what's best. For her. But what about for me? You don't really have a choice, she will always want something more, and that something just won't be you, so stop!_

"Ha! Yeah right" she giggled, effectively snapping the Doctor out of his personal torment, for about the fifth time that day, and leaving him confused as to what she was talking about. "Care to test that?" she asked, finally catching his eye and looking at him properly. She started. The Doctor's face had almost completely lost its vitality. What had happened?

"Doctor, are you ok?" Rose asked, worried. His face had gone from smug (and gorgeous) to distraught (and gorgeous). _Is his face wet? Nah, it can't be. That would imply that he is crying. But that's impossible, he would never cry, at least not in front of me. He definitely looks upset though. Why is he so upset? Is it something that I said?_

The Doctor was silent.

"Doctor?"

He seemed to come out of his reverie with a start. "Yep. Fine me, I'm just…erm….looking for my…er" he spluttered suddenly rummaging through the draw again to draw her attention away from his slightly wet face, which he hurriedly wiped with his sleeve. "Er…Screwdriver!"

"Your sonic screwdriver?" She asked, slightly dumbfounded, "It's in your pocket, Doctor" She put her left hand on the small of his back and reached out, tucking her right hand in his pocket, rather close to where a certain part of his anatomy was. He jumped slightly and gave a little squeak of shock. Her breath caught in her throat and she held still, suddenly acutely aware of exactly where her hand was, she continued, however, and slowly removed the sonic screwdriver from his 'normal-sized' pocket staring, wide-eyed at him all the while.

"It's in here," she whispered. She had no idea why she was whispering. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the air had gotten really stuffy or perhaps because she had gotten really close to him in her attempt to withdraw his screwdriver. Ooh, that didn't sound too good… (But it did, really.) She blushed a royal red and bit her lip.

"Thanks" he mouthed, unable to speak due to the closeness of their faces. He hadn't realised she had gotten so close during her kafuffle with his screwdriver…ooh, that didn't sound too good… (But it really did.)

"Rose…"

"Yeah?"

He swallowed.

"I…I'm…"

He took a step closer so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"What is it?" she whispered

"I need…um…" His left arm snaked around her waist slowly. Her breathing sped up.

"Why...what are…" she stammered, unable to think coherently as his breath mingled with hers.

"I need…" he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"…You" he said before he covered her lips with his own with a swiftness and a force that took her breath away.

He kissed her fiercely and passionately as if he had wanted to do so for a very long time. Rose immediately responded by running her fingers through his unbelievable hair and kissing him for all that she was worth. The Doctor closed his eyes and parted his lips to deepen the kiss, causing a moan to escape Rose's mouth. His right hand travelled up her back, causing her to shiver and rested against her blonde hair, pulling out her rubber hair band and allowing her gorgeous locks to fall. He threw the hair band behind his shoulder and tangled his hand in her hair, just as her tongue snaked into his mouth, deepening the kiss further.

"Rose…" He said huskily. She moaned again, she loved it when he said her name.

"Rose…?" she opened her eyes. Uh oh!

She was standing in the exact same position. The Doctor was at the tray, and she had the distinct feeling that her lips were ridiculously pursed.

_Ok Rose, just keep calm. You didn't realise that you were just DREAMING! Bloody dreaming, right in front of him. In the middle of a conversation as well…_

"Sorry I just…. had a bit of a moment there." Rose said, lowering her gaze as her blush swept up her neck to cover practically all of her face. She cleared her throat. "So...um what were you saying?"

"Me? I didn't say anything. It was your turn to speak" he grinned, completely aware that she had just had some sort of an embarrassing daydream. This he knew despite the predictable red marks that had appeared on her face and all up her neck. Something he suddenly realised he loved and found rather attractive about her.

"Oh, um ok?" He chuckled. Was that all she could say?

"What's so funny?" she asked in half irritancy, half amusement.

"Just you." He said, smiling at her.

"What are you thinkin' about then? What's so funny about me?"

"Your withdrawal into your own thoughts was quite funny" he smiled. (He didn't think _funny_ was exactly the right word, but he was curious to know about her reaction) "And the way your blush covers the whole of your neck and the rises up to redden your cheeks is gorgeous" He said, staring at her as her blush deepened. He started, however, when he realised what he had said.

"Um, yeah, I guess", she squeaked self-consciously. _Gorgeous? Ooh, he said my blush was gorgeous!_

"Yes, Rose, you look very appealing when you blush."

"Really?" _No Rose, don't get sucked up in his whirlpool of lovely, heart-warming compliments!_

"Yes, it seemed you were dreaming for some time. I didn't want to disturb you," the Doctor said, suppressing a smile.

"Oh well, not really" she said, hastily. She would want him to think she was dreaming about him – which she was. "I only zoned out for a minute…" she said, trying not to betray the note of panic in her voice. Did she reveal anything as she daydreamed? What did the Doctor witness?

"Uh huh. And the moaning?"

"I wasn't moaning!" she said immediately in complete embarrassment. Her face grew hotter.

He chuckled again.

"Are you taking the mickey?" she asked, slightly flustered. It was obviously a _tender _situation. Was he just completely bent on winding her up?

"Yes Rose, I believe I am…not. Sorry but you did appear to be moaning. I hope it was a satisfying daydream." He grinned cheekily, playing on her embarrassment. What he was really hoping was, was the daydream about him.

Rose was about to retort, when she heard a giggle from behind the Doctor. They turned to look at the baby who was smiling widely at them as though she had been listening to their conversation and had found it highly amusing.

As her giggles began to subside Rose noticed a change and gasped. The Doctor nodded gravely as if he had suspected something like this. Rose didn't know why she hadn't suspected it before. The changing shape when the baby had first been seen, the telepathy, she had made Rose faint, and finally the talking. All this was pointing to what Rose was witnessing now. The baby was glowing different colours and looked as if smoke were pouring from her. Rose reached out to her but the Doctor held out his arm to stop her. "Look" he said. Rose stared. As the smoke started to fade, and the colour started to dim, she watched as the baby's fingers started to stretch, and her arms began to pull outwards. Rose stared in awe and shock as the baby began to grow into a child of 4 or 5 before her very eyes. As her growth started to slow the child let out another high pitched giggle and stretched her fingers.

"Better?" said the Doctor.

"Much better" she replied.

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks for the encouragement, it is appreciated. **

**Shayanne. Xx**


	9. Fish 'n' Chips

**Hey guys. I know it's been around 3 years since i've even looked at this story but so much has been going on and I decided to take a backseat with writing stories and i've just been reading them lately. But here's another chapter of Las Nineras. I know it's short, sorry about that. Hopefully I'll have more stuff coming in the future. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks :)**

_Looking down at my arms and legs, I could see instantly that I had grown a bit. It looked like I was maybe 4 or 5 now. Which meant that I was obviously way too big for the clothing I was previously in. It was ripped at my thighs and my elbows. I experimented with my new body by stretching my arms and legs. I wriggled my fingers and I wriggled my toes, thankful that the Doctor and Rose hadn't put anything on my feet. The Doctor and Rose. I looked at them in fascination and triumph, feeling much more comfortable in my new skin. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally remember who they were. I knew their names. I recognised their faces, fully, at last and I felt good about it. Now at least I could talk to them without them freaking out on me and taking me to the medlab. Which was where I was now. With both Rose and the Doctor. Who were giving me very funny looks. Oh boy. How to explain this one? Go with the truth, or make them believe for a while longer that I was actually a child?_

"You're not actually a child are you?" Rose mumbled after regaining her ability to speak. She had just seen a baby turn into a child before her very eyes. It was the first question that popped into her head.

_Well, there went that plan. The truth it was then. I wondered how he would take it. Rose had nothing to worry about. But the Doctor… How was I to explain?_

"We would like an explanation please. We know you understand us, and we know you can talk. Now start talking." The Doctor said, with slight agitation. He knew this child, this… _being_ was different from the beginning, and he could never figure out exactly why that was. Now he wanted to know for sure.

When the child still gave no answer, Rose said kindly, "Why don't you start with your name?"

"The name is the hardest bit." The child said, wringing her little fingers anxiously.

Rose tried to fight her baser instincts that told her to say 'Awwwwwwhhhh' and grab the child and hug her. She had to be strict with herself. "How comes?"

The child didn't answer. She just kept wringing her little fingers and shifting her eyes from the Doctor to Rose anxiously. The Doctor cut in.

"OK, how about telling us where you are from. Where were you born?" He said, not unkindly.

The child sighed. "That one is difficult too." She said. _Well I can't exactly tell them that I wasn't technically born, now can I?_

The Doctor sighed too. He was fed up with not knowing. He picked up something that looked like a blue rubber ruler and scanned it across the child's face and body. Reading the results as he went along. The device beeped suddenly and turned yellow. The Doctor tapped it in slight frustration. Why wasn't it working?

"My equipment doesn't work properly with you," he stated, "Why not?"

The child shrugged and folded her arms. "Maybe it's a little out-dated?" she offered.

The Doctor bristled. His equipment! Out-dated? The cheek! He heard a sound to his right, and turned to see Rose giggling behind her hand at his reaction. He glared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, "She's funny."

"Oh," the Doctor said, "Now she's funny. Earlier, I believe, you were terrified of her!"

"I got over that"

"Did you now?"

"Yes, yes I did." Rose said, smiling brightly at him to try and lift his mood. Rose didn't want this child's' abnormalities to come between them. She wanted him to have a better attitude about it.

"Look," she said, "You keep blaming the baby-child for everything. Have you ever considered that it's not actually her fault? That maybe, just maybe, she can't control any of this?"

"Thank you, Rose." The child said in appreciation.

"You're welcome." Rose replied, and turned to the Doctor. "Now before we get any more agitated lets just take it slow ok. One bit of info at a time."

"And if she can't give us any more information?" The Doctor countered folding his arms.

"Then," she said holding his hands, "We'll take care of her until she's old enough to feel more confortable. Okay?"

The Doctor didn't find it ok, but Rose's hopeful expression and her warm hand in his had him nodding his head emphatically. _Blimey_, he thought, _she could get me to do anything she wanted with that look_.

"Good. Now," she said, turning back to the child, who seemed to be beaming at them, "whaddya want for lunch? Fish fingers and chips?"

The child's face lit up. "Yes please!" The Doctor sighed.


End file.
